Straw Hat Pirates
The Straw Hat Pirates (Mugiwara Kaizoku-dan) are the main focus and heroes of the anime and manga One Piece. They are also called "Straw Hats" after Luffy's signature straw hat that was given to him by Shanks. Up until the Water 7 arc, they sailed on the Going Merry. They now have the ship called Thousand Sunny and are currently made up of 8 members. Straw Hat Pirates ; Sogeking; Roronoa Zoro; Monkey D. Luffy; Sanji; Tony Tony Chopper; Nami; Franky]] Monkey D. Luffy * Position: Captain * Epithet: "Straw Hat" Luffy * Bounty: 300,000,000 Belli * Joined: Chapter 1 (started crew) Luffy is captain of the Straw Hat Pirates and the sole reason why the Straw Hats Pirates exist. He ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi, giving him the ability to stretch parts of his body like rubber. His dream is to become the new Pirate King. Luffy received a bounty of 30 million after he defeated Arlong. After he defeated Crocodile, his bounty rose to 100 million. One Piece Manga - Vol.23 Chapter 213, Luffy's and Zoro's bounties for their actions in Arabasta are revealed. After the attack on Enies Lobby, his bounty rose once again to 300 million. One Piece Manga - Chapter 435, The crew's bounties for attacking Enies Lobby are revealed While Luffy is the captain of the Straw Hats and possibly the strongest one of them, he is not exactly the most well rounded of captains. He doesn't know things that his fellow crew members are well versed in which he openly admitted. One Piece Manga - Vol.10 Chapter 90, Luffy admits he can't do things his friends can. He doesn't act like a proper captain at times, and apparently seems to receive more orders from his crew than actually giving orders to them. In fact, the whole situation sometimes seems like Luffy needs his crew more than they need him. However while the rest of the crew may admit occasionally that Luffy is a burden to them, One Piece Manga - Vol.10 Chapter 89, Sanji states the Luffy was the one who caused all the trouble with him being stuck in cement in Arlong Park in the first place. One Piece Manga - Chapter 443, Zoro scolds Nami and Sanji for letting Luffy ask Brook to join. they actually indeed depend on him. In fact, it is through his exploits that their lives have been changed in one way or another so they could pursue their own dreams. Roronoa Zoro * Position: Swordsman * Epithet: "Pirate Hunter" Zoro * Bounty: 120,000,000 Belli * Joined: Chapter 5 Zoro is the first person to join Luffy's group. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.1 Chapter 5 and Episode 2, Zoro decides to join Luffy. One Piece Manga - Vol.1 Chapter 6, Title of Chapter designates that Zoro was the first to join. He is a swordsman who uses a distinct style called Santōryū and is considered the first mate of the crew. His dream is to become the world's strongest swordsman. Zoro received a bounty of 60 million after defeating Mr. 1. After the attack on Enies Lobby, his bounty rose to 120 million. Among the crew, Zoro is one of the strongest. He is so strong that several characters have questioned why he himself is not the captain. While he may not be the captain, Zoro fully acknowledges that Luffy is captain. One Piece Manga - Chapter 438, Zoro acknowledges that Luffy is Captain He also understands his role in the crew as well as the others. While he supports the rest of the crew, this logic of his has sometimes put the rest of the crew in situations that may risk their overall friendship. One Piece Manga - Vol.33 Chapter 309, Zoro tells Chopper to shut up and accept the Davy Back Fight rules One Piece Manga - Chapter 438, Zoro refuses to let Usopp simply back in the crew without an apology He however, nonetheless considers them as good comrades. Nami * Position: Navigator * Epithet: "Burglar Cat" Nami * Bounty: 16,000,000 Belli * Joined: Chapter 21; officially joined chapter 94 Nami is the second person to join Luffy's group. One Piece Manga - Vol.11 Chapter 94, Title of Chapter designates that Nami was the second to join. She is the navigator of the crew and is also, more-or-less, in charge when the crew is sailing. She somewhat fulfills the roles of both treasurer and quartermaster as well. This mirroring real-life, where the quartermaster was more or less in charge on pirate ships and the captain being more of a strong fighter whom the crew could put their trust in. She uses a three pieced staff which was upgraded to the Clima-Tact. The weapon was later upgraded to the Perfect Clima-Tact. Her dream is to make a world map. After the attack on Enies Lobby, Nami received a bounty of 16 million. Nami can be seen as a strong willed and sometimes greedy woman. However while she may seem to be that way, she is actually more complex than that. This was more than proven during the events in Arlong Park. While she seemed to betray the crew by stealing the Going Merry and such at the time, in reality she did so only to save her village. After Arlong's defeat, she has since then put more trust in the rest of the crew and aided them. Usopp * Position: Marksman * Epithet: "King of Snipers" Sogeking * Bounty: 30,000,000 Belli * Joined: Chapter 41; officially rejoined chapter 439 Usopp is the third person to join Luffy's group. One Piece Manga - Chapter 439, Title of Chapter designates that Usopp and Franky were the third and seventh to join respectively. He is the Marksman or Sniper of the crew. Unlike the most of the crew, Usopp isn't as physically strong so he instead uses an assortment of weapons to aid him. The most notable of which is his slingshot which was later upgraded to the Kabuto. With his skills in sniping, he has displayed astonishing feats of marksmanship which have been complemented by the rest of the crew. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.43 Chapter 419 and Episode 301, Usopp snipes Spandam from a great distance and is complemented by Sanji. His dream is to become a brave pirate like his father, Yassop. After the attack on Enies Lobby, his alias, Sogeking received a bounty of 30 million. Looking up to his father, Usopp loves being a pirate and loves being a member of the Straw Hat Crew. He hopes to be one day be like him. This however is constantly contradicted by the fact he is generally coward. Despite this he has had several moments in which had to put his fears aside. One Piece Manga - Vol.10 Chapter 87, Usopp decides to fight Chew head on instead of running away. This usually involves serious matters involving his friends and such. Usopp's role in the crew came into question during the events in Water 7. Due to events involving Going Merry, he quit the crew and he remained so for 106 Chapters. After which, he rejoined after apologizing for the way he acted. Sanji * Position: Chef * Epithet: "Black Leg" Sanji * Bounty: 77,000,000 Belli * Joined: Chapter 68 Sanji is the fourth person to join Luffy's group. One Piece Manga - Vol.8 Chapter 68, Title of Chapter designates that Sanji was the fourth to join. He is the chef of the ship and is responsible for the crew's welfare. He uses a distinct fighting style which utilizes only his legs due to his profession as a cook. He used to work on the Baratie before he met Luffy. His dream is to find the All Blue which is said to be found in the Grand Line. After the attack on Enies Lobby, Sanji received a bounty of 77 million. Sanji is a firm believer in how cook should be. Whenever a person is too hungry to go on, Sanji would feed them regardless if they have money or not. Sanji is also ladies man and is often lovestruck with any beautiful woman, be it friend or foe. One Piece Manga - Vol.13 Chapter 114, Sanji falls for Miss All Sunday. One Piece Manga - Vol.42 Chapter 400, Sanji falls for Kalifa This often gives the female members of crew privileges such as extra deserts and such. While he may sometimes seem too much with his flirting and all, Sanji abides by chivalry and would never hit or harm a woman. This has however come at a price at one time. One Piece Manga - Vol.42 Chapter 403, Sanji is defeated by Kalifa due to his chivalry Sanji has a slight and often fierce rivalry with Zoro which they once had to seriously put aside in order to win a fight. Among the crew, Sanji comes as a suave and reliable element who provides more than just food in the scheme of things. One Piece Manga - Vol.15 Chapter 127, Sanji gives a false report to Crocodile over the Den Den Mushi. Tony Tony Chopper * Position: Doctor * Epithet: "Cotton Candy Eater" Chopper * Bounty: 50 Belli * Joined: Chapter 152 Chopper is the fifth person to join Luffy's group. He is the doctor of the ship and is responsible for the crew's health. He is a reindeer who ate the Hito Hito no Mi which allows him to change to various forms. With the Rumble Ball he can change into other forms outside the Zoan Devil Fruit limitations. He used to live in Drum Island before he met Luffy. His dream is to create a panacea which can cure all diseases. After the attack on Enies Lobby, Chopper received a bounty of 50 belli. Before Chopper joined, the Straw Hats were often lucky that a doctor or at least someone with medical skills was around to heal them. His addition to the crew has greatly benefited them to a great degree. Chopper, being the young reindeer he is, often feels like he needs to exert more effort to be part of the crew. While he may not realize, he actually is. Nico Robin * Position: Archeologist * Epithet: "Demon Child" Nico Robin * Bounty: 80,000,000 Belli * Joined: Chapter 217; officially joined (or rejoined) Chapter 398 Robin is the sixth person to join Luffy's group. She is an archaeologist who was first introduced as the Baroque Works vice president, Miss All Sunday. One Piece Manga - Vol.13 Chapter 114, Miss All Sunday, Nico Robin, is introduced to the Straw Hats. She ate the Hana Hana no Mi which enables her to sprout arms and any of body parts to many copies. She joined the Straw Hats after the incidents in Arabasta wherein Luffy saved her from dying in the tomb. Her dream is to search for the Rio Poneglyph said to contain the "True History". 20 years ago, she received a bounty of 79 million for the reason given by the World Government of sinking six battleships. After the attack on Enies Lobby, her bounty rose to 80 million and her wanted poster was updated. Robin comes as a mystery to most people. Most of the time no one exactly knows what she's really thinking or what her true motives. It was not until the events in Water 7 and Enies Lobby, that her past and her feelings towards the rest of the crew were revealed. She was a child from Ohara who witnessed the horrors of the Buster Call first hand. She was falsely accused of sinking the six Battleships in order so that the Government could capture the last survivor of that incident. One Piece Manga - Vol.41 Chapter 398, A young Robin is given a bounty with a false reason so the Government could capture her faster. Since the Enies Lobby events, she has become more open to the rest of the crew. Franky *'Position:' Shipwright *'Epithet:' "Cyborg" Franky *'Bounty:' 44,000,000 Belli *'Joined:' Chapter 437 Franky is the seventh person to join Luffy's group. One Piece Manga - Chapter 437, Franky joins the Straw Hats after a tearful goodbye with his gang. He is the shipwright of the crew and one who built and designed the Thousand Sunny. He was first introduced as the underworld boss of the infamous Franky Family in Water 7. He is a cyborg with all sorts of modifications made to his body. His dream is to build a "Dream Ship" that will sail around the world like the Oro Jackson his mentor Tom built. After the attack on Enies Lobby, Franky received a bounty of 44 million. Franky comes as a wild card of a characters. He prefers wearing speedos to pants and likes posing even in the most inappropriate situations. While Franky may seem like tough guy most of time, he has his soft side. He established the Franky Family so that those who either homeless or have no decent jobs could have a place to be in, an act which was greatly returned by them. Whenever he is in an deeply emotional situation, he breaks out in tears but often denies crying. Overall, Franky is one of the more crazier characters in One Piece but a good guy nonetheless. Former Crew Members Infantry (anime only): 497 Crew Members from the Foxy Pirates who the crew won during the Davy Back Fight. Shortly after joining the crew, Luffy dismissed all of them because he was only interested in winning back Chopper and Robin, and because there was no room for that many people on the Going Merry. They ended up returning to the Foxy Pirates. Going Merry Former Ship: Going Merry broke down completely right after rescuing the Straw-Hats from Enies Lobby (chapter 430). It was immolated in the fashion of a viking funeral. Nefertari Vivi Vivi is the princess of Alabasta, also known as Miss Wednesday when she was a member of "Baroque Works", a criminal organization that was behind several scandals in the country of Arabasta. She joined the Straw Hat Pirates in the Whiskey Peak arc, in which her true identity had been revealed and listed for assassination. She was escorted back to Arabasta by the Straw-hats, and with the end of rebellions in Arabasta and the defeat of Crocodile and Baroque Works, she then decided to stay in Arabasta and called her adventure with the Straw-hats to an end after an emotional farewell. Recruitment In the beginning of the manga, Luffy claimed that he wanted at least 10 people to join his crew before entering the Grand Line. This was changed after Usopp told Luffy that after "the chef" joined them, they would rescue Nami and go to the Grand Line. Although this is long past the expiring date, it can still serve as evidence that there will be 10 or more Straw Hats at one point of the manga. Luffy also claimed in the beginning of the manga, that he will gather a crew strong enough to surpass his childhood hero Red-Haired Shanks. Invitation Usually when he asks someone to join, Luffy is turned down completely. Later on the person in question will join anyways. The major exceptions to this rule are Usopp, who was thrilled to be asked to join and accepted immediately, and Nico Robin, who invited herself into the crew and had to convince the others to let her stay. Luffy doesn't seem to mind if someone he wants to recruit has a profession or not. He allows Usopp to join, and later on names him the team's sniper, and considered Vivi a member even though she has no profession. He also offered Gaimon the chance to join his crew (which Gaimon tearfully turned down) when Gaimon had no apparent usefulness to the crew. Recruiting Process Though most adventures in One Piece are random, there seems to be a 'process' for recruitment. First, a situation arises where someone new is needed. The crew comes across someone who fulfills the criteria (i.e. Chopper the doctor, Nami the navigator). Luffy offers the person a position, and is usually turned down initially. Meanwhile, a situation arise where, some way or another, Luffy ends up battling a 'boss' character, and the would-be crew mate battles the underling (i.e. Luffy vs Don Krieg after Sanji battles Gin and Pearl), during which their backstory and dreams are revealed, thus convincing them to join the Straw Hat Crew. This process also fooled many fans into thinking Vivi would become a permanent crew member. The only crew members not following this process were Nami and Robin, both of whose history was revealed later on. Nami's official recruitment was when Luffy, Zoro, Usopp and Sanji defeated Arlong and his pirates. Robin was the first to initially willingly join, and officially after Luffy's crew came to her rescue from CP9. On the other hand, Luffy has recently offered a skeleton named Brook to join the crew when they go into the Florian Triangle. While Brook eventually declined joining (after initially accepting), it has been revealed that he was a former musician for a pirate crew which would fill one of the positions that Luffy wants for his crew. Luffy has several times stated the need for a musician, because "pirates love music", and thinks of this more important than other positions. Franky, in addition of being a shipwright, plays a guitar. Also, Brook is a musician as his profession. Returning to the Crew If a Straw Hat crew member leaves the crew without Luffy's permission, Luffy usually does his best to recruit them back. So far Robin and Usopp have both left the crew, Robin however rejoined it later. While Robin was never on bad terms with the crew when she left Usopp was however a different case. Robin rejoins the crew after they convince her that she should want to live. Usopp had officially left the Straw Hat crew, yet returned to the crew in his alias "Sogeking" to help rescue Nico Robin. He orginally planned to make the crew beg for him to return. Previously Zoro had given them a speech about him rejoining them on their terms, not his. After being ignored while they were fighting off Garp, Usopp finally gives in and say sorry on which Luffy happily accepts him back. Allies and Traveling Companions Individuals Through the series there have been people who have either traveled with the Straw Hat Pirates for a short period of time or aided them in one way or another. Many these individuals would be considered temporary pirates in a way. The most notable of these people is Vivi, as she traveled with them for almost the entire Baroque Works Saga, and even considered permanently joining them. Koby Koby traveled briefly with Luffy after he was freed from his servitude to Alvida. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.1 Chapter 2 and Episode 1, Koby decides to travel with Luffy. He later joined the Marines after the incident with Captain Morgan. He still considers Luffy his friend even though they are now on opposite sides. Johnny and Yosaku The two were once Zoro's partners during his bounty hunter days. They traveled with and assisted the Straw Hats from Baratie to Commi Island. One Piece Manga - Vol.5 Chapter 42, Johnny and Yosaku decide to travel with the crew. Nojiko and Genzo The two helped keep Luffy from drowning when he was temporarily submerged in the water of Arlong Park. One Piece Manga - Vol.10 Chapter 84-89, Nojiko and Genzo keep Luffy from drowning. Nefertari Vivi and Carue Originally thought to be enemies, the two became allies when the Straw Hats were told of Vivi's situation. They traveled with and assisted the pirates for almost the entire Baroque Works Saga. Vivi being close to them, considered joining them and was even asked to join the group. One Piece Manga - Vol.23 Chapter 214, Vivi is asked to join the Straw Hat pirates. She however turned down the position in order to take care of her country, Arabasta. One Piece Manga - Vol.23 Chapter 216, Vivi declines to join the Straw Hat pirates to look after her country. Despite not actually joining the crew, she is considered an honorary Mugiwara. Dorry and Brogy After the Straw Hats defeated Mr. 3 and his cohorts, and helped the two giants, the two gratefully aided the pirates by destroying the Island Eater that was blocking their path from Little Garden to Arabasta. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.15 Chapter 129 and Episode 77, Dorry and Brogy help the Straw Hats by defeating the Island Eater. Portgas D. Ace Upon ariving in Arabasta, the Straw Hats met Ace, Luffy's brother. He aided them by stopping Smoker from catching Luffy and destroying a fleet of five Billions ships that were pursuing them. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.18 Chapter 158 and Episode 94, Ace stops Smoker from catching Luffy. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.18 Chapter 159 and Episode 95, Ace destroys five Billions ships. In the anime, he sort of traveled alongside with them through the Arabastan desert while looking for some answers to Blackbeard's whereabouts. One Piece Anime - Episodes 96-102, Ace decides to travel with the crew in the Anime. He left the group to continue his search but not before giving Luffy a mysterious piece of paper. Mr. 2 Bon Kurei When the Straw Hats first met him, the okama befriended them without knowing their true identities. One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol.18 Chapter 156 and Episode 92, The Straw Hats met Mr. 2. After Baroque Works was defeated, he repented his ways and said they could be friends once again since the organization he worked was no longer active. He aided the Straw Hats by hiding their ship, the Going Merry, when there were Marines searching around Arabasta and by disguising himself and his men as the pirates in order to draw away the Marines pursuing them. Gan Fall and Pierre The former god of Skpiea and his pet bird aided the Straw Hats during their time in Skypiea. From defending their ship from Shura to ultimately battling alongside them against Eneru in the Survival Game, the knight and his stead valiantly aided the pirates a lot despite Gan Fall's age and weaknesses. One Piece Manga - Vol.27 Chapter 248-250, Gan Fall's battle with Shura to protect Chopper and Going Merry. Conis and Pagaya A family of Skypieans who helped the Straw Hats. While she somewhat caused the Straw Pirates a bit of trouble by calling the Super Express Shrimp to take away their ship, Going Merry, Conis nonetheless was forgiven. To make up, she decided to help the Straw Hats in any way she could. After Eneru appeared on the Going Merry, she healed both Usopp and Sanji after they were badly electrocuted by the God. Conis's father, Pagaya, also helped the Straw Hats in their journey. He fixed up the Waver they found in the St. Bliss and gave it to Nami. This Waver proved to be instrumental in the pirates' battle against Eneru. After all of the hardships in Skypiea, Conis and Pagaya lead the Straw Hats to Cloud End where they could return to the Blue Sea with the use of a Octopus Balloon. One Piece Manga - Vol.32 Chapter 302, Conis and Pagaya lead the Straw Hats to Cloud End and help them return to the Blue Sea with the Octopus Balloon. Aisa Traveled a bit with the Straw Hats during their time in Skypiea. She aided them greatly with her Mantra ability. One Piece Manga - Vol.30 Chapter 277-278, Aisa guides Luffy to Eneru using her Mantra ability. Wiper Originally hostile to the Straw Hats, Wiper aided the pirates in toppling down Giant Jack once he found out their reason for trying to ring the giant bell of Shandia. With his Reject Dial, the beserker almost died in trying to help the pirates defeat Eneru and save Skypiea. One Piece Manga - Vol.32 Chapter 296, Wiper decides to help Luffy defeat Eneru by using the Reject Dial. Later he and his entire tribe became grateful to the Straw Hats for their efforts. Kokoro, Chimney and Gonbe The three of them aided and traveled with the Straw Hats in their fight against Cipher Pol. Kokoro steered the Rocket Man across the vast ocean from Water 7 to Enies Lobby and into the Tower of Justice. She later saved most of the Straw Hats from drowning in the underwater tunnel by draging them out when she revealed that she was a mermaid. One Piece Manga - Vol.44 Chapter 423, Kokoro reveals she's a mermaid while helping the Straw Hats in the tunnel. Kokoro's granddaughter, Chimney, and her pet rabbit, Gonbe, also aided the Straw Hats by finding out about the entrance to the underwater tunnel. They led Luffy to the entrance and left marks for the rest to follow. Yokozuna The Sumo Frog became a traveling companion of the Straw Hats when the pirates were traveling via Rocket Man to Enies Lobby. One Piece Manga - Vol.39 Chapter 375, Yokozuna joins the Straw Hats to save Franky. Wanting to save a friend which he wasn't able to the last time, Yokozuna jumped onboard the Rocket Man to save Franky. In Enies Lobby, he along with some Franky Family members bravely defended the courthouse against the horde of Marines and Government Agents until Oimo and Kashii came to aid them. Later, after the events in Enies Lobby, Yokuzuna helped Franky build the Straw Hats' new ship, the Thousand Sunny. One Piece Manga - Chapter 435, Yokozuna is seen helping Franky build the Thousand Sunny. Oimo and Kashii Originally they worked for the World Government as gatekeepers of Enies Lobby and opposed the advancing Franky Family forces invading the island. One Piece Manga - Vol.39 Chapter 377, Oimo and Kashii are introduced. However when Usopp, as Sogeking, revealed the awful truth of their employers regarding their bosses, Dorry and Brogy, they quickly switched sides and started rampaging around the judiciary island. One Piece Manga - Vol.39 Chapter 384, Oimo and Kashii learn the truth and switch sides. They gave major support to the Franky Family in defending the courthouse against the Enies Lobby and later carried them to safety when the Buster Call was engaged. After the Enies Lobby events, they decided to stay in Water 7 and await Usopp's return before returning to Elbaf. One Piece Manga - Chapter 439, Oimo and Kashii decide to await Usopp's return. Brook The "Gentleman Skeleton" is acting as an ally during the Thriller Bark arc. Groups Along with the following individuals mentioned forehand, there have been also been various organizations who assisted the Straw Hats in their adventures. These oraganizations have helped the Straw Hats either to reach a certain goal or to defeat a common enemy. One of the most notable of these is the Franky Family who, along with several other characters, formed an army of sorts in order to fight against a common foe. Saruyama Alliance During the Straw Hats' time on Jaya, the alliance helped them to reach Skypiea. Their boss, Montblanc Cricket, informed them about how to reach the Sky Island through the use of the Knock Up Stream and the South Bird. The rest of the alliance modified the Going Merry into a "flying mode" to better maneuver the force of the current. Later, the Straw Hats repaid the alliance's efforts by ringing the Golden Bell thus clearing up the Montblanc family name. Galley-La Company The company originally fought against the Straw Hats when they learned that their president, Iceburg, was almost assassinated by Nico Robin. When the truth was finally learned, the three of the remaining Galley-La foremen decided to join the Straw Hats to fight against CP9. One Piece Manga - Vol.38 Chapter 366, Paulie, Peepley Lulu, and Tilestone decide to fight alongside the Straw Hats against CP9. They, together with the Franky Family, formed a fighting force that invaded Enies Lobby and helped the Straw Hats reach their destination. After the Enies Lobby incident, the Galley-La company provided temporary room and board for the pirates while Iceburg and the foremen helped Franky build their new ship. One Piece Manga - Chapter 435, Iceburg, Paulie, Lulu, and Tilestone decide to help Franky in building the ship. Franky Family Originally, the Franky Family were on opposite sides with the Straw Hats. From the gang robbing the pirates of their money to the Straw Hats destroying the Franky House, the Straw Hats and the Franky Family had a fierce opposition to one another. However when the gang's boss, Franky, was captured by CP9, the Franky Family sought aid from the Straw Hats to rescue him. One Piece Manga - Vol.38 Chapter 365, The Franky Family ask to join the Straw Hats to fight against CP9. They were allowed to join the pirates to fight against CP9 and together with the Galley-La foremen formed an army that aided the Straw Hats in reaching their goal in Enies Lobby. After the events in Enies Lobby, the Franky Family decided to give the Adam Wood they bought with the Straw Hats' money to the pirates as thanks for rescuing Franky and to provide the materials to replace the ship the pirates lost. Later after Franky's bounty was revealed, the Franky Family asked the Straw Hats to take Franky along with them in order to protect him. This request was accepted and resulted in a ruckus and a tearful goodbye between the gang and their boss. Anime Only In the anime adaptation, the Straw Hats have also had their share of allies and traveling companions. These individuals too have either traveled with them or aided them in some sort of way. Akisu and Borodo Two thieves who traveled with the Straw Hats in the second movie after the Going Merry was supposedly stolen by the Trump Siblings. They aided the Straw Hats against Bear King and his pirates. Apis and Ryuji A little girl who ate the Hiso Hiso no Mi and a Thousand year Dragon who traveled with the Straw Hats after the Loguetown arc in the anime. One Piece Anime - Episodes 54-61, Apis and Ryuji's travels with the Straw Hats. The Straw Hats aided them against Marine Commander Nelson and Erik the Whirlwind. Anaguma and Shuraiya Bascùd Anaguma originally snuck on board the Going Merry and traveled with the Straw Hats during the Dead End Race in the fourth One Piece movie. Shuraiya, while actually pursuing his own goals, unintentionally helped the Straw Hats by slowing Gasparde's ship down for them to catch up. References Category:Straw Hat Pirates